Modern devices, such as vehicles, cellular phones, commercial or industrial equipment, and the like often utilize multiple antennas for receiving and/or broadcasting radio signals over multiple frequency ranges. However, when multiple antennas are mounted in close proximity, the antennas can interfere with one another, degrading the performance of both antennas. Another important issue is the overall size of the antenna.